


OUT ALIVE [kou mukami]

by DEVlLS



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Mild Blood, Universe Alteration, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEVlLS/pseuds/DEVlLS
Summary: Taken under the hold of the infamous Kou Mukami, you attempt to relieve yourself from your bindings; however, leaving doesn't seem to be an option so far. Will you be able to come up with an escape plan before it's too late, or become yet another victim for him?





	OUT ALIVE [kou mukami]

The air was whisked with a bitter chill, sending chills down your spine and causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand up on end. You stared down at the table you sat at. The wood had etches of claw marks embedded within. You even spotted red seeping into the oak. It was old, but you had a sense that soon your own blood would paint its surface soon enough. 5 days, 2 hours, 37 minutes, and 45 seconds. That was how long you've been within his captivity. Drained, but not broken. Your ears listened to the ruffle of keys and the turn of a lock. As the door opened, its hinges creaked in protest and light spilled into the room. The door was shut back and heels clicked against the wooden ground. A plate of food was soon set in front of you, with a light being switched on overhead. He pulled his seat out. The chair's legs dragged across the floor in an achingly painful way. He sat down, and pushed up to the table, sitting across from you. Kou Mukami. He stared at you for a long moment, a gentle smile spread over his flawless features. 

"Eat." He spoke, his voice bouncing around inside your mind. You bit your tongue and swallowed dryly, not making a move, your eyes staring at the plate. He rose his hand, to which earned the slightest flinch from you. He didn't notice. His fingers wrapped around the fork and stabbed a piece of the steak that was cut into bite-sized bits, raising it to your lips. You glared at it with a sour glint in your eyes. After a minute, he sighed, putting the fork back down on the plate. You couldn't bring yourself to stare at the monster before you, so you kept your interests in the creases of the wood. "[Name]," He started. "You haven't ate in so long. Aren't you hungry? You know I worry for you, kitten." His statement nearly made you laugh. Worry for you? That was funny. 

"So, let's try this again," He picked up the fork once more and raised the food to your lips that were slowly losing their plump rose color. "Eat." You didn't move a muscle in your body. You didn't want to eat. You didn't want him. You wanted to leave, to go home, to be safe again. He smashed the fork down and it clanked against the table. "You're starting to make me angry, [Name]. I don't enjoy being disobeyed. You should know this." The room fell silent with a tense atmosphere. Abruptly, Kou jumped up, his chair shoved to the ground and his fists shaking the table from his fists slamming on it. " **FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!** " He roared with furiosity, his tone venomous and dripping with unmerciful anger, all directed at you. You could feel the burning sensation behind your eyes — tears threatening to spill over. Your body quivered, naturally fearful from his many outbursts. 

He went quiet, eyeing you down like a predator does their prey before sinking their teeth into its flesh, taking a chunk of their meal. Kou licked his lips, walking over to your form that was tied to the seat, ropes churning into your skin from your countless attempts to escape, yet to no avail. He leant down behind you, hands coming up to brush your hair away, hot breath fanning over your bare neck. His arms slithered around you and held you against the seat tightly. He took a deep inhale of your scent and a deep, feral growl rumbled in his chest, similar to the sound a hungry wolf in the midst of the night would make. He was starved. Desperate. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I lost my composure, [Name]-chan. Please forgive me. Will you?" He purred, his tone seeming gentle and of pure intention, however, that was far from the case.

A shaky nod of your head was your response. Your breath was hesitant; careful. He grinned, his canine fangs exposing themselves to you. Sharp, dangerous and deadly in every way. Was this truly how your life would end? In a cold, dark room by a psychotic beast, eager to devour you whole who possessed little no empathy at all? He claimed he cared about you, loved you — but left you in seclusion from the outside world and drove your sanity off the edge. Kou Mukami was a foreign creature unlike anything in a fairytale. He was not the prince of this story. He was the evil, sinister villain killing without reason. Laughing at people's pain. Your pain. He found enjoyment in seeing you writhe for your life. 

Kou pressed a kiss to your hair. "Thank you so much, [Name]. I love you, and I know you love me back." He gazed into your eyes that danced with pure fear. No. You didn't love this fucking animal. You wouldn't submit to him, and you wouldn't stop fighting for your life. You'd make it out alive, even if it wasn't in one piece. "No," You whispered. He had went to kiss your hair again, but paused upon hearing your statement, clearly confused. "No?" You bared your jaw. "No. I don't love you." You barked, your orbs fiery with determination. To escape, and be able to live, to see your parents again and reassure you're alive and okay. Kou's eyebrows shot up and a scowl painted his face, as if he was surprised to hear those dreaded words leave your lips.

"Hah.. you're lying. Of course you love me. Don't say things like that, [Name]. You'll get me really angry then~" His iron grip on you got more forceful. You held back a wince. "I hate you." His hands snatched up to your neck, cutting off your airway. In his other hand, he'd pulled out a switch knife, all in a split second. "You're testing my fucking patience. I'm really getting pissed off. Stop it." Your chest hitched from the lack of air. "Go to hell." You croaked out. His hand immediately pressed the cold edge of the blade to your cheek, drawing blood from the slit. "Watch your mouth. Remember who you belong to — me. I'll make you remember that." Kou let you go, setting you off into a coughing fit, gasping for air. He trudged to the door and slammed it, locking it back. You alas caught your breath, warm liquid trickling down your face. You would get out. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi !! this is my first story on here aha  
> i know im not a very good writer but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless !!  
> constructive criticism is always appreciated. im very new to this site and writing full - length stories. this is just a little test to see if anyone enjoys my work, and would request a part 02 if interested enough.  
> thank you so much for reading !! any story suggestions are always welcome :0
> 
> >/* the author, ken


End file.
